


Wind Me Up

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Q (James Bond) in the Field, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q and Bond need to share a room, and there’s only one bed.





	Wind Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Prompt Table’s prompt ‘Breezes’, and also for Trope week. I feel like writing more and more silly fluff, which is good for finishing this table I guess.
> 
> Thank you to Ki for the beta, and Lin & the others in Slack for helping me with the title.

“It’s a bit drafty here,” is the first thing that leaves Q’s mouth as he steps into the room and surveys it with curiosity. To his credit, he does look apologetic afterwards, as if he wasn’t supposed to judge the accommodations that James has so graciously found for them. 

James rolls his eyes and playfully complains, “There’s really no satisfying my Quartermaster, is there? I save his life and he tells me off for shooting the man who was about to shoot him. I get him into a car and away from the bad guys, and he complains that I didn’t have the chance to get his suitcase. I take him to a place to hide so that we may contact backup in peace, and he gripes about the draft.” 

Q huffs and sits down on the bed. It’s not a large bed by any definition of the word, and the raised eyebrow James gets is not exactly something he didn’t see coming. He grins and winks at him in return. 

“Really, 007?” Q asks, and he sounds a mix of exasperated and resigned, though a hint of amusement has also somehow crept in, probably without Q’s permission. James determines that the exasperation is not high enough for him to not take his chances, so he closes and locks the door and makes his way over to Q. 

“It’s safer to share the room, you do know that,” he says as he sits down next to Q.

“Yes, but you could have gotten a room with a bigger bed. There’s no way we can both sleep on this and still be anywhere near comfortable.” 

“I don’t mind sleeping close to you though,” James says, though he keeps a polite distance between the two of them. 

“I’m sure you don’t,” Q mutters, but he sighs and takes out his mobile nevertheless. “Now hush, I’m about to contact M.” He shakes his head at James’ innocent smile, but says nothing and instead turns his full focus on the phone call. 

James shamelessly listens in on the call, although the room is so small that there really isn’t anywhere he could be that would offer Q even an impression of privacy. And it’s not like he hasn’t been on the mission for the past couple of days anyway, and besides, he’s the only defence against the danger Q is in at the moment. 

Eventually, Q relinquishes the mobile to James, and he spends the next few minutes being given a new set of instructions. He’s to be acting as Q’s bodyguard until such a time that they can safely return to collect his belongings, and meanwhile they are to lay low and wait for further contact. James has no problems with such directions. 

Q, then again, seems to. He looks mildly annoyed, and he’s also shivering, which he appears to be trying to hide from James. He finds it cute, but because he doesn’t want Q to be cold, he gets up and opens his suitcase, taking out a cashmere jumper, and walks back to Q. 

“Here,” he says, offering Q the jumper. “Put this on and you’ll feel better.”

Q blinks and hesitantly accepts the offered item with a quiet thanks, and after a curious look at James, pulls it over his head. The action makes the disarray of his hair even more pronounced, and James cannot help but smile. 

“What?” Q asks, smoothing down the hem of the jumper in a motion that seems unintentional rather than something he consciously does. 

“Just... your hair,” James replies. “I like it like that.” 

Q rolls his eyes. “A mess, you mean?” 

“Well, it does look like you've just had a very satisfying romp in the sheets,” James winks, and to his delight his words cause a hint of pink to appear on his Quartermaster’s cheeks. 

“You are impossible,” Q groans and visibly restrains himself from trying to smooth down his errant curls. 

“But you like that,” James counters. 

“See if I don’t make you sleep on the floor for that,” is Q’s predictable threat of a reply, though James is confident that Q would never actually do that. He’s more bark than bite, their Quartermaster is. 

“You wouldn’t,” he says out loud. 

“Want to bet?” Q counters.

“Better not, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you when you inevitably lose.” 

“Please tell me that you at least have some food for us?” Q asks in a way of changing the subject. 

“Oh ye of little faith, of course I do. It’s nothing fancy of course, but enough to tide us over until morning.” 

Q looks reluctantly impressed. “Well, good, because I don’t know about you but I missed both lunch and dinner today.” 

James had an inkling that something like that could have happened, so he has come prepared. He goes back to his suitcase and piles the food he has brought onto the bed. To top it off, he places a bag of Earl Grey on top of the bananas and sits back to enjoy the widening of Q’s eyes. 

They share the food in amicable silence - though James makes sure that Q gets the bulk of it - and afterwards decide to head to bed. James takes the first turn in the bathroom due to having finished eating first, and when Q returns he’s already under the covers, patiently waiting for Q to join him. 

He’s wearing a t-shirt and pants and Q, clad similarly in a shirt James has just lent him, surprises him by not offering a single word of resistance. Instead, he gets into bed and under the covers, and even allows James to adjust their positions to his liking. It’s a pleasant surprise to James, and they end up with Q resting his head against James’ chest while James’ arms are gently wrapped around his upper body. 

”Comfortable, Q?” he murmurs against Q’s hair when he’s done. 

Q makes a small sound that James interprets as assent. He smiles and plants a tiny kiss against the soft strands tickling his jaw, and thinks that he can hardly wait for morning to be able to wake up to a sleepy Q still in his arms.


End file.
